


No Sweet Dream

by attrahent



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt, M/M, there is some plot around the porn i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attrahent/pseuds/attrahent
Summary: Marcin's dream of finally getting to be with Miky maybe should have stayed just a fantasy since it only ends up hurting the both of them.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	No Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Last week on stream Rekkles mentioned that after playing in the LEC usually the team gathers and watches some LCS. And this is what my mind decided it wants to think about.  
> I don’t even like this ship but I was compelled to write this.

Week 7 of the LEC was over and despite some difficulties G2 managed to have a 2:0 week beating both Rogue and Misfits.  
Usually the team would make their way back to the gaming house together and relax by watching a movie or some LCS, but on this day the gathering was all but cancelled.

Rekkles didn't even come back to the gaming house opting to go straight to his hotel, his toothache was not terrible but not knowing how the extraction was going to impact him, the Swede decided he wanted to get all the sleep he can now, just in case.  
The next one to bail was Caps, it was understandable he would want to rest after being sick, he was also unsure if he had completely recovered from his illness and the trip from his room to the bathroom was a shorter one.  
Seeing those two were not going to take part, Wunder chose to spend his evening playing some WoW instead, saying a curt good night before retreating to his room.

That left Jankos and Miky all on their own. Marcin didn't really mind being left alone with Miky, and the Slovenian wasn’t complaining so Marcin made his way to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn while Miky got settled in on the sofa.  
Seeing that the Cloud9 versus Team Liquid match was up next, Miky set the tv to the LCS broadcast and got comfortable under a blanket.

The couch was large enough to seat the whole team, but Marcin decided to sit right next to Miky.  
"It's like we're on a date, right Miky?" He nudged the support, giving him a cheesy smile and Miky's only reply was a snort as he rolled his eyes.  
He reached for the bowl of popcorn in Marcin's hand but the jungler moved it out of reach.  
"I'll share some of my popcorn if you share some of your blanket." The overexaggerated wiggle of Marcin's eyebrows was comical. Of course, he was going to share it anyways, Jankos was just teasing so he was surprised at Miky's response.  
"Fine." The support scooted a bit and lifted up the blanket. After a moment he looked from Jankos to the spot on the couch then back to Jankos. "So? Are you going to sit down or what?"  
Still a bit shocked that Miky didn't just scoff and grab the popcorn, Marcin sat down slowly, suspicious that Miky would change his mind at any second.

But Miky didn't and the two proceeded to watch the broadcast and eat popcorn. Jankos was commenting on the picks and bans for the Cloud9 and Team Liquid's match, talking and laughing, just being his usual goofy self.

"Ahaha, what was that?" Marcin was howling with laughter as Perkz died, giving TL first blood. But Miky remained silent, as a matter of fact he has been quiet since Jankos joined him on the sofa. The support looked pensive, and Marcin wondered what was going through the others mind. "Why so glum Miky?"  
"Don’t you like us being nice and comfortable, snuggling on the couch? Maybe I can cheer you up with some cuddles?" Marcin joked, pulling that cliché movie trick of pretending to stretch just to wrap his arm around Miky’s shoulder.  
When Miky didn’t respond Marcin was becoming slightly worried that he’d gone too far this time. Yes he was flirting with the support pretty much constantly but usually Miky would play along by giving him an exasperated sigh or dramatic eyeroll. Now, the lack of a response or any real reaction from Miky was making the silence increasingly uncomfortable.

As Marcin was about to start apologizing, he was left startled, completely in shock by Miky throwing off the blanket and straddling him.  
Marcin’s brain was short circuiting as Miky placed himself onto the jungler’s lap, his butt was resting on Marcin’s upper thighs, both of his arms on the blond’s shoulders, his head tilted down to look at Marcin.  
"Whoa, w-wait, wha…" Jankos was unable to form coherent sentences, his mind was racing, instinctually his hands went to rest on Miky hips and the contact made Miky roll his hip from Marcin’s upper thighs closer towards his crotch. "Miky!" Jankos gasped. "W-what are you doing?"

"What?" Miky tilted his head to the side feigning innocence. "Is this not what you wanted?"  
Yes, this is exactly what Jankos had wanted for so long, he wondered if this was really happening, after two years had Miky finally decided to return his feelings? But why now? How long had Miky reciprocated? Was he waiting until they were all alone for the right moment to make his move? Or was it a spur of the moment decision?  
Marcin’s mind was swirling with questions but the rolling of Miky’s hips over his crotch made him unable to produce any words, he only managed to nod vigorously.  
"Good." Miky smirked looking down on Jankos, continuing to tease him by placing his ass on the hardening bulge that was forming in the junglers sweatpants. 

Finally being able to take control of his body again Jankos slid one hand to grab Miky's ass while placing the other on the back of his neck. Slowly he caressed the back of the supports head before proceeding to pull Miky down for a kiss.  
But instead of their lips meeting, Miky just buried his face into Jankos’s neck, dodging the kiss. Jankos couldn’t dwell long on Miky avoiding the kiss as he felt Miky lick the strip of skin from his collarbone to his ear, and start nibbling the lobe.  
Miky’s actions brought out a moan from the jungler, who was already having trouble keeping any semblance of composure.  
"A-ah… Miky..." Jankos continued to moan as Miky was now sucking a mark onto his neck. He was at Miky’s mercy, overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing. But there was more to come, Miky’s hands were now on the waistband of Jankos’ sweatpants, starting to pull on the hem.

"Whoa, Miky, hold on.” Jankos stopped Miky from pulling his pants down. Things were moving fast and while Marcin had imagined being intimate with Miky many times and was very eager to make those fantasies a reality, he needed a moment to collect himself before they went any further. "We should take things slow, wouldn't want to have you injuring your wrist again." Marcin tried to joke.  
"Oh?" Miky’s tongue darted out to slowly lick his lips. "You want me to use something other than my hands?"  
If there was only blood left in Jankos’ brain it was now all gone, his dick twitched, restrained under the sweatpants. His mind went back to short circuiting, he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything as he watched Miky slide down onto the floor and position himself between Marcin’s spread legs.

At the thought of Miky's mouth around his cock Marcin's protests died down quickly and he obediently lifted his hips, allowing Miky to slide both the pants and boxers down to Marcin's knees. Jankos shuddered as his dick was now free from the constraints of his underwear.  
The sight before him made Jankos gulp, Miky was kneeling on the floor, his hands on Marcin's thighs, head slightly tilted, eyes focused on the blonde’s erection.  
"You still want to take things slow?" Miky smirked. "Because your not so little friend here seems to be very eager." 

He reached for Marcin's dick giving it a stroke, his touch feather light, just enough to be teasing and not give any actual relief to the jungler's erection. As soon as Marcin tried to buck into Miky's palm to get more contact, Miky pulled away.  
"Sorry, I forgot, you said no hands." So the hand was replaced by Miky's tongue darting out to give the head of Marcin's cock a few kitten licks. Marcin was now whining, trying not to twitch fearing that Miky might pull away again. 

A part of Jankos thought that Miky looked so cute giving his cock little licks and gently sucking on the head but the more Miky teased, the more Jankos got an urge to just grab the brunettes hair, push his cock all the way in and fuck that pretty mouth. But he couldn't do that.  
He was already feeling so lucky that Miky, the guy he's had a crush on for such a long time, would even want him back. He didn't want to risk doing anything that would make Miky stop so Jankos restrained himself.  
Still yearning for more contact, he begged. "Miky, please." The arousal in Marcin's voice was very obvious. "Please, I need more."  
Miky seemed pleased to have Jankos begging for him. "Well, when you ask so nicely." Miky licked his lips, making them glossy with spit before wrapping them around Marcin's cock and sinking down.

The support's mouth felt so good, repeatedly sliding from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base. Jankos felt like he had died and gone to heaven.  
It wasn't long before Marcin felt his orgasm start creeping up. He was slightly embarrassed to be coming so fast but the combination of wanting Miky and the way his tongue skillfully teased the underside of his dick were pushing Marcin closer and closer to the edge.  
"Miky..." The jungler breathed out. "I'm gonna come." 

Miky's hair was rustled, pink lips stretched around the erection in front of him as he looked up at Jankos before withdrawing. He scratched his chin, making a bit of a show, trying to look like he's thinking about something. Those few seconds of contemplation before Miky spoke felt at least ten times as long to Jankos.  
"Well you didn't want me to use my hand, but that doesn't mean you can't use yours." Miky stood up, Marcin finally being able to see the tent he was pitching in his sweatpants, and moved back onto the jungler's lap.  
Pulling his own erection out Miky aligned their cocks giving them both a stroke. Marcin quickly realized what Miky was implying and he replaced Miky's hand with his own.  
Having Miky's handsome face so close again Jankos tried to kiss him, but once again Miky evaded his lips by burying his face into Marcin's neck. 

Miky hadn't been making much noise the entire evening but when soft mewls reached Marcin's ears after a few moments of rubbing his spit slicked erection against Miky's, Jankos knew Miky was getting close too.  
More and more moans could be heard from Miky as Jankos tried his best to keep the rhythm of his strokes consistent.  
"Ahh Luka, I’m close." Miky cried out.

Jankos froze. Had he heard that right? Did Miky just call out Luka’s name?  
The way Miky pulled away, face filled with dread when he realized what he'd said was confirmation enough for Marcin. He didn’t even have time to say anything because Miky instantly climbed out of Marcin’s lap and without a word or even looking back at Marcin hurried away to his room.

And Marcin was left alone on the sofa, unsure if he was more humiliated by sitting there still hard with his pants around his knees or for being stupid enough to think that Miky would ever actually want him.  
Questioning was this fleeting moment of intimacy he had dreamed of for ages worth having his friendship with Miky potentially ruined forever and his heart broken.


End file.
